5 Kisses
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Sharon and Andy have known each other for years, first as adversaries, then friends and finally more. A glimpse at kisses they've shared through the years.
The first time he'd kissed her was in a fit of anger.

If someone asked him today what that particular incident with FID had been about he probably wouldn't be able to tell you. But he remembered yelling at her and having her respond with an icy stare and a firm tone, arms crossed over her chest like a shield. He hadn't meant to kiss her, never remembered intending to do it. Stepping close to her, almost nose to nose, he'd looked down at her and watched the flare of her nostrils and the flash of anger in her eyes.

The next thing he remembered was cupping her neck in his hands and tilting her head, his lips crashing against hers in a fierce dual for dominance. He'd felt her immediately tense even more, her hands coming up against his chest to push him away. She hadn't pushed him away immediately as he'd expected. There was a brief moment where he almost thought she was going to reciprocate his actions. That brief moment where he'd smirked against her mouth and ruined the rest of it.

She must have felt the twitch to his lips. She had certainly seen it enough times. And in that moment the glimpse of the woman she could be vanished before him. She'd shoved him back and slapped him hard. If her tongue had reached out to run across her swollen lips in a nervous and somewhat seductive motion, he was sure he just had his hopes up.

He stood before her, slightly annoyed that there was virtually no one around who could have witnessed it, and trying to suppress the complete shit-eating grin that wanted to break out across his features.

The two weeks of sensitivity training he'd had to endure as a result had been _so_ worth it.

* * *

The second time he'd kissed her, it had been in comfort. A calming kiss to her temple, while he wrapped her in his arms, inhaled her scent and hoped she could gain some comfort from his embrace as Rusty was loaded into the car and escorted to Provenza's house for the foreseeable future.

His heart broke for her in that moment. To open your home and your heart to a young man and have it seem like the universe in all its glory was somehow out to destroy him. The blows wouldn't stop coming until the Stroh case was over, possibly not until he was dead.

From the few interactions he'd witnessed between her and her children, he knew that she would walk through Hell for any one of them. He was starting to feel like she'd do that for the team as well. Now, he just needed St. Michael to step up and give her some slack for a while, maybe let someone walk through Hell for her, for a change.

* * *

Nicole's wedding was wonderful. The ceremony was beautiful, and the reception exceptional. His feet throbbed from all of the dancing and he couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much. Sharon had been a godsend.

Somehow she managed to make him feel at ease. She had charmed his daughter and put a stop to his ex-wife's meddling in practically the same breath.  
The second their feet had hit the dance floor, she'd softened. Everything he knew about Captain "Darth" Raydor had melted away. The woman he held in his arms as they glided and twirled their way around the dance floor was completely different from the woman he spoke to everyday in the Murder Room. He found he was happy to have her on his arm.

The ride back to her condo had been spent in comfortable conversation. If anyone had mentioned several years ago that he would describe Sharon Raydor as a friend, he would have thought them insane. Yet, that was exactly what she had become. If the evening they had just spent together had left him wondering on the possibility of something more between them... that remained to be seen.

He contemplated the completion of the evening, walking her to her door was a must, of course. But how did you finish off a night like this? Was a chaste kiss to the cheek appropriate or would he wind up on the receiving end of the cold shoulder?

Ultimately, he'd decided to chance it and leaned in, her eyes had widened slightly when she'd realized what he was doing. For a split second he thought about pulling back, or ending the evening with a hug, instead. His body had betrayed him though and his hands rested at her elbows, gently pulling her closer as his lips connected.

It was awkward. His lips half hitting her cheek and half connecting with her lips. He'd tensed for a moment and felt her do the same, but neither seemed willing to move or acknowledge the flub. After several moments more than he was sure was socially acceptable, he'd moved back, casting an embarrassed smile in her direction. Her eyes twinkled as a blush spread up from her chest and into her neck and cheeks.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Andy"

His hand came up to run though his hair before he replied, "Yeah, uh, we should do it again some time." Before promptly retreating down the hall.

* * *

Christmas was her favorite time of year. It didn't take the years he had in as a Detective to figure that out. Seeing her this happy and, dare he say, "bubbly" brought another new perspective to the woman he was getting to know. Another added layer to the many he's gotten to see over the years.

Staying to help and clean up when everyone else had bailed the second they got the okay was something he never even thought about. It was just something that they did for one another now. The kids had vacated the Murder Room and were busy in the break room cleaning up the mess that everyone had managed to make in a matter of seconds.

Andy crumpled up another pile of trash and quickly disposed of it in the trash can when he spotted Sharon standing in her doorway staring into her office. The smirk that crossed his face stayed there for a few seconds as he analyzed his plan of approach. They'd become much closer lately, despite his royal screw up with the Nicole incident, but it was still tenuous ground. He didn't want to mess things up anymore.

Carefully, he approached her, "Sharon?"

She looked in his direction and her smile put him at ease. "Andy. I thought everyone had left."

His hands found their way into his pockets and he rocked back on his heels slightly. "Yeah, everyone else did. The kids are attacking the break room."

She nodded absentmindedly and he could tell her thoughts were a million miles away. He nervously glanced up before clearing his throat. "So, you know, I uh…" she looked at him then, curiosity clear in her features, "can't let this little infraction of yours just go."

Her eyebrow rose, and her head cocked to the side, a teasing smile gracing her lips. "I beg your pardon, Lieutenant?"

This time as his eyes traveled up he made sure that hers followed. He noticed immediately as the realization crossed her features and he didn't need to look up at the mistletoe hanging in her doorway any longer. He took a small step closer, smiling at the small 'o' that her lips formed, regardless of the fact that no sound actually accompanied it.

"Now, I simply couldn't allow a good Irish girl to go against her Druidic roots, could I, Ms. O'Dwyer?" He's unsure if the blush that spread across her chest was from the suggestion or the use of her maiden name. Her tongue unconsciously swept across her bottom lip before she pulled it between her teeth.

"No, I don't suppose you could." The words were said so quietly that, for a second, he thought he'd imagined them.

But then her hand rested against his chest and his fingers are wound their way through her hair. He refused to look away from her eyes until the last second. And then he couldn't think of anything, because her lips were so soft and pliant beneath his, the urge to deepen the kiss so powerful that he could barely contain himself.

She hummed into the kiss and he swore that sound alone would be his undoing. Her fingers tensed along his side and he wasn't even sure when her hand went there. He pulled back, giving her a second quick kiss before he stepped back completely.

Her hands remained where they were, her eyes fluttering open as she hummed again. Her tongue swept across her lips before she leaned back against the door frame.

They smiled at each other, not uncomfortably, while he reached up and plucked down the twig of mistletoe. "Hadn't noticed this earlier…." Flynn spun the twig between his fingers and handed it over to her.

She took the twig and gave him a lopsided smile, "I'm fairly certain it wasn't there earlier. Ricky and Rusty had supposedly already cleaned out my office."

Flynn smiled and looked down at his shoes, his hands finding their way back to his pockets. "Not sure how they missed this."

Her 'thoughtful hum', as he'd come to call it, was her only reply.

"Ready to go, Mom? The boys are loading up the car."

Sharon smiled, "Just let me grab my things."

Emily glanced between the two of them before she turned and headed toward the elevator. "Sure thing." Andy couldn't help the smirk that graced his features with her muttered, "Not dating, my ass."

Andy decided then and there that he loves the blush that deepened Sharon's already rosy complexion.

"Language, Emily!"

"Of course, Mother!"

Sharon seemed off-kilter then. A nervous energy charging the air between them. "I should go..."

He smiled and nodded his head, his hands grabbing both of hers to quell their nervous flailing. He leaned forward and gave her a quick, chaste kiss to the cheek. "Have a very merry Christmas, Sharon. Enjoy the kids while they're here." He plucked the mistletoe back from her grasp.

She grabbed her jacket and purse, quietly wishing him a merry Christmas. He knew they would talk on the phone and possibly see each other before they got called back by a case, but he was still reluctant to see her go. He twirled the twig between his fingers as she walked away and he smiled. He wasn't sure what she would have done with it, but he knew there was a spot next to a certain bean bag where it fit perfectly.

* * *

They're officially dating. Rusty knows, Provenza knows, Taylor knows, and both sets of kids know. The rest of the team will know soon enough, but for tonight it's just them.

They laugh about the kids over dinner - Nicole just wanting to make sure that everyone is on the same page this time; while Ricky and Emily wanted to make sure this was the only 'news'; as apparently it wasn't for them.

It's only their third official date, and as they explained to Taylor, they're taking things slow. There's no chaperon, but they are in public. Still, if he finds that he can't keep his hands to himself this evening, who could blame him?

They're in Santa Monica walking on the boardwalk. Dinner was at a nice, romantic restaurant Nicole recommended. Even through the entirety of the meal he'd kept a hand on her at all times. Whether it be holding her hand, placing his at the small of her back or laying his hand over her knee - a move he was both pleased and shocked about.

Sharon makes her way to the railing of the boardwalk and he moves behind her, his arms coming around her while she gazes out at the ocean. He links his fingers by her stomach and smiles when her hands fall on top of his. He knows he's skirting a few lines tonight, but if she's uncomfortable at all she hasn't given him any indication.

She leans against his chest and he inhales her scent - a fresh mixture of shampoo, soap, and perfume or body spray, possibly even lotion. He tilts his head down and inhales deeply, the detective in him trying to decipher each piece of this mystery.

His nose nuzzles her neck, brushing the area of skin just behind her ear and she inhales a quick breath, shivers and pulls his arms more tightly around her. Andy kisses the skin then, his tongue sweeping over her pulse point. Sharon tilts her head and he feels her entire body vibrate as she hums.

The more he learns about her and the sounds she makes the more his mind runs wild and he knows she's out to kill him. His only consolation is the knowledge that he will die a very happy man.

He sucks gently, making sure not to leave a mark. There are lines he's willing to toe tonight, but he knows that some things Sharon Raydor simply will not tolerate. He gently turns her around in his arms and smiles at the flush to her cheeks. The breeze coming in off the ocean is nice, but it's far from chilly and he is chauvinistically pleased with himself for doing that to her. He'll gladly do several more weeks of sensitivity training to be able to do it again.

For now, he leans down and captures her lips with his own. Her lips are parted ever so slightly and he can feel the hesitant trace of her tongue along his bottom lip before he momentarily loses all sense of public decorum. He deepens the kiss, one hand moving into her hair while the other holds firmly at her hip and presses their bodies flush against each other. He feels her intake of breath and uses that to his advantage, claiming her mouth with his own.

Her hands have not been still, the fingers of her right hand are weaving through the hairs at the nape of his neck, her left has fisted in the lapel of his jacket pulling him impossibly closer to her. Her knee bends and her foot trails a path up the side of his leg, only to about mid-calf but it has him pulling her impossibly closer, growling into the kiss as her nails graze the flesh along his neck.

The kiss only breaks when the need for air becomes too much, and while they move apart, it's a barely perceptible move. Their foreheads resting against each other, lips practically touching. He examines her face for any sign of discomfort or panic but finds none. Her eyes are still closed, her breathing rapid as she clings to him. It takes him a second to truly wrap his mind around that. She is actually clinging to him, holding on as if her life depends on it.

His grip on her hips relaxes, and he wraps his arm up her back, his fingers lightly caressing the skin above the neckline of her blouse. Sharon's eyes flutter open and he can't help but smile down at her. The deep emerald orbs twinkle back at him and he can feel the tension between them – not that it's a bad thing – just extremely palpable.

"Sister Mary Elizabeth would be extremely unsettled by our treatment of the Holy Ghost," he quips.

She lets out a quick snort-laugh and slaps his shoulder with her right hand while her left smoothes out the creases in his lapel. "You're horrible."

He gives her a quick, chaste kiss before nudging her gently. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Andy says it before the impact of the words really sink in for him, but he can tell from her pause that they haven't been lost on her. She hums thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes sparkle at him. "We'll see…"


End file.
